


Mi Amor, Mon Cher

by MysticMermaid13



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, F/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMermaid13/pseuds/MysticMermaid13
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mi Amor, Mon Cher

Morticia watches Gomez watching her. She can feel the shackles digging into her wrists and ankles. They've been here awhile, Gomez just staring at her on the rack, not speaking and she wonders.

His eyes are dark, blacker than the night and his smile, so normally open and carefree, has turned cruel, dagger-sharp. He's still fully clothed, an opposite to her naked form. She opens her mouth, pauses, and closes it, swallowing. When they'd started tonight, he'd ordered her silent. She doesn't have any intention of staying silent, but she is curious about how this will go.

Gomez moves, turning the wheel once and Morticia holds back a moan as she's stretched again, the dull ache turning sharper. He grabs her jaw and kisses her. Releasing her, he moves down to bite at her collarbone and then moves to her breasts. He sucks on one and uses a hand to twist and pinch the other. She's surprised, he normally takes the time to worship her, murmuring compliments against her skin.

Morticia stays silent, until she feels his knee brush her cunt and a moan slips out. Gomez pulls back, his hand still pinching her nipple. 

"Did you say something?" He growls and Morticia shakes her head. He releases her nipple and steps back, watching. Morticia tugs at her bonds, wanting him to continue. He smirks and moves back in, kissing the inside of her thighs. He gets close to her cunt, and stops, hovering, his hot breath brushing her. Morticia whines, "Gomez", trying to buck her hips and he moves away.

"If you can't stay silent, I'll give you a reason to be loud." He unbuckles his belt, folding it in half and slaps her a couple of times on each thigh and she gasps. He drags the metal buckle down her leg and back up, then flicks it near her stomach, barely missing. 

He turns the wheel once, twice more and the pain in her back increases, as he slips in a finger, then another in quick succession and he scissors her, and the pleasure mixes with the pain. Morticia holds back her moans, until Gomez smirks and finds the right spot, getting her close, and she moans loudly, "Gomez, mon cher." He withdraws right as she nears and moves back to the wheel, turning it the other way so he can release her. He undoes his tie, gently slipping it over her eyes, kissing her after.

Gomez ties her wrists behind her with the belt, guides her to the bed, then pushes her face-down onto the bed, the silk caressing her face. He undresses, throwing his pants to the side, then lines up and enters her, slowly. Morticia lets out a muffled scream as he pulls out and slams back in, picking up the pace. 

He pauses, half-out, and slaps her cheeks, admiring how they turn red, and how she clenches around him as he slides back in. Morticia lets out another moan and Gomez pulls completely out. He flips her over, and slides her so her head is hanging off the bed. "Let's put your mouth to good use." 

He slides into her mouth and she scrapes his dick with her teeth. He pushes all the way in, hitting the back of her throat and she gags. He does it again and again, then pushes his way into her throat. "Oh, mi amore, you feel amazing." Gomez groans as Morticia swallows and her throat flexes around him. He pulls out, letting her catch a breath, then pushes back in. He leans forward at the same time, to pinch and pull her nipple at the same time. He lets go of her nipple and pulls out of her mouth entirely, walking to the toy chest.

Morticia gasps, catching her breath, and strains her ears, trying to hear where Gomez went. She tenses and forces herself to relax as she feels something cold enter her, realizing it's a vibrator only when he turns it on. He slides back into her mouth, pushing into her throat again. And as her breath is cut off, the vibrator increases in intensity. 

Growing dizzy from lack of air, Morticia is getting close. She's on the edge when the vibrator stops entirely and Gomez pulls out, letting her breathe, then pushing back in and turning the vibrator on the highest setting. Morticia gets close again and again Gomez pulls out completely. The vibrator stops and Morticia growls out, "Gomez. I'm close." 

She jolts as his voice hisses in her ear. "Not yet, mi amor. Not yet." 

Something cold touches her breast, dragging across and down her stomach and back up. There's a sharp pain on her stomach as the vibrator is turned on again, then another sharp pain. The feeling of his lips on her stomach where the pain is a sweet contrast. "Gomez, please!" 

The vibrator is turned off and Gomez pulls back entirely. Watching her wriggle around on the bed, he lights up a cigar and then swoops in, kissing Morticia on the lips even as he presses the lit cigar to her breast. She gasps into his mouth and his tongue dives in, as he removes the vibrator and replaces it with his fingers. She's getting close again and she hopes he'll let her come this time, the pain is beginning to overwhelm the pleasure.

She tips over the edge as his voice growls in her ear, "Come for me, querida." He continues to finger her and a second orgasm washes through her. He removes his fingers and inserts his dick instead. He brings her to a third orgasm, leaning forward and biting her collarbone at the same time as he releases into her. He slips out and lowers his mouth down, ravishing her and bringing her to a fourth orgasm. 

"Are you ok, Mi Amor?" Gomez asks, feeling her go slack and releasing her from her bonds.

"Oh, Mon Cher, that was amazing." Morticia breathes out, watching Gomez grab the glass of water and bringing it to her. 


End file.
